Rescue Me
by FinnellaFantasy
Summary: The girl's have been caught. Blondie snitches, and Blue Jones isn't so fond of that. He's about to put an end to her. What happens when Finn steps in to save her? WARNING: CONTAINS SUCKER PUNCH SPOILERS. M for language and violence. One shot for now.


**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SUCKER PUNCH.**

_Just a little something that I thought of during the movie. If you haven't seen it, you need to watch it._

* * *

The dim lights illuminated the girl's dressing room, bouncing off vanities and the large amounts of sequenced clothing. The air hung thick with remorse and burden as their "owner", Blue Jones glared at all of them angrily. Blondie's body froze as her eyes stayed glue to sweet Amber's body, lying cold on the carpet. A pool of deep red flourished around her head and dipped into Blondie's feet. Her chocolate orbs turned black with fear as the blood continued to swim around her shoes.

"You know Blondie," Blue whispered, his voice aggravated. "We don't like snitches here." His breath sent goosebumps down her spine, making her shiver.

Immediately, she looked at friend. "I..I'm so s..sorry.." She choked, trying to get the words across. Babydoll's eyes stained red from tears as she looked at Blondie helplessly.

"What's going on here?" A sudden voice from behind them said. All heads turned to reveal Finn. Clueless, naive, innocent Finn. He expected to come here to see Blondie's dance show, at least that's what he thought it was. His eyes grew wide in shock as she saw the gun pointed to the back of his girlfriend's head.

"Finn, go." She urged through clenched teeth. Tears began rushing down her cheeks like a waterfall, fast and never ending.

"What are you doing to her?" He looked to Blue, fear taking over his body.

"I'm ending her." He responded simply. "I give these girls so much, but yet they spit in my face." He yanked on Blondie's hair, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Stop it!" Finn snapped, shouting loudly. He had no idea what was going on. His mind was scrambling. All he knew was that Blondie was in trouble.

The room grew silent. All that could be heard was the shaky breathing of Blondie, whose eyes were focused on Finn. His scrawny body was no match to the pistol gun that Blue held in his hands. His heart began beating faster as Blue turned his head in Finn's direction.

"You should go, unless you want to end up like this whore." Blue spat, pulling on Blondie again.

"Ah!" Her body shot back into his violently. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her together to hold in her crying.

Suddenly, Finn lunged toward Blue, tackling him to the ground. Everyone immediately jumped back, giving the two some room to fight. No one stepped in. They knew what Blue was capable of. They weren't sure if Finn knew though.

_Punch. Whack. Thump. Thrash._ One after the other they continued to fight. Finn's mind began to swim after Blue harshly striked him upside the head. Rolling on top of him, Finn began punching continuously while kicking the gun out of his hands. Various cuts and bruises appeared on Blue's cheek, giving him more of a reason to be mad. After so much anger being built up, Blue shoved Finn off of him and into one of the vanity mirrors. The glass shattered, causing Finn to groan in pain. As he opened his eyes, he came in contact with the deadly weapon. There was nothing he could do. He froze. It was over. He was over. As Blue pulled back the gun, ready to fire, a sharp pain struck him in the back. Falling to the ground, blood began to rush over his clean suit. Blondie shook, stuck in place. The knife, that the girls stole earlier from the kitchen, fell to the ground.

Finn rushed to her, pulling her into a strong hug. She whimpered softly as he stroked her hair, comforting her. "Don't ever do that again." Blondie said softly, looking up at him with puffy eyes.

He just nodded, and kissed her gently. The kiss lingered on her lips as he pulled apart. "I'm getting you out of here." he whispered into her ear reassuringly as if no one should hear.

"Ok." She responded, looking up at him. "Go now." Blondie placed both her hands on his chest, pushing him away lightly. "They're coming." Shouting echoed in the background as Finn watched Blondie grab Babydoll. They both ran into the other room, as Finn scurried out of the dressing room.

**He was going to save her.** This wasn't how it was going to end.

* * *

Please review! :D


End file.
